


Damsel (not so) in distress and his knight

by HAYAKAWAmenma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol is a crybaby, Cute Chanyeol, First time writing, Fluff, Kyungsoo save him, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAYAKAWAmenma/pseuds/HAYAKAWAmenma
Summary: “Chanyeol are you crying?” softly whispered Kyungsoo, heading toward his crying giant.





	Damsel (not so) in distress and his knight

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic for the fandom, and english is not my first language so I hope you guys will still like it :)  
> Sorry for the mistake.  
> 

It was one of the rare day where EXO were free from all schedules. Some goes see their family or their dogs plus precisely for other, or just catching with their lost sleepy hours.

Kyungsoo was reading a book, lying down on the old couch in the middle of their dorm. The book was great, full of thrillers clichés but still good and distracting enough for him, he was almost at the end, and couldn’t wait to see if he was right on who was the killer. He wanted to know who will be dying next. And if the mistress and the wife would fight. When suddenly Chanyeol head peeked over the arm rest of the couch, his silver hair falling on Kyungsoo forehead.

“Hey you, beautiful sunshine of my life! The only reason why I wake up every day, my best friend of all time, all life! My light, my reason to breath and live.” Chanyeol whispered in Kyungsoo ear with a big smile on his face.

Kyungsoo didn’t even look up to Chanyeol before asking “What do you want?”. He didn’t even hear the tall man make his way over here. That fact was highly surprising, since the latter wasn’t known for his discretion, and was generally clumsy, tripping over his own long bowed legs. But more importantly Chanyeol was disturbing him just when he had only a dozen pages left before knowing the denouement of this 'masterpiece'. Who was gonna die next!?

“Hmm” Chanyeol said, a light blush creeping on his cheeks. “Well you see, there’s a really big spider in our bedroom Kyungsoo. Can you please come and kill it?” The end of the sentence was said so softly, that Kyungsoo almost didn’t hear it.

Kyungsoo, who did tear his eyes of his novel to give him his full attention, when his boyfriend started speaking, did nothing but stare at Chanyeol. The latter began to blush harder, his cheeks, neck and big cute ears tinged with a pretty red, like a beautiful cherry red as Kyungsoo keep staring at him without moving. Then Kyungsoo snap out of his dream, looking up at Chanyeol who was still crunched beside the couch arm with the most beautiful smile that Kyungsoo have seen. Muttering a soft “Cute” under his breath.

Chanyeol suddenly starts talking again, a little louder this time, “It’s almost as big as a coin, Soo!!”. He sounded a little bit desperate and afraid. So Kyungsoo reaches his lightly pink tainted cheeks and softly caress them, before getting up from the couch, to save his damsel in distress, like the knight he is.

  

☀  ☀  ☀

 

When Kyungsoo reaches the door of their shared bedroom that was still slightly open, Chanyeol was almost bent in half behind him trying to hide behind his clearly smallest body, using him like a shield from the allegedly monster that was hidden in the room.

“Where is it?” softly asked Kyungsoo, turning his head to see, the scared giant.

Chanyeol was still bent in half trying to appear smaller than he was, but he wasn’t behind Kyungsoo anymore. The latter was in the middle of the room, waiting for who Chanyeol had just the top of his head peeking from the door frame, to answer.

A “There” was whispered, and the tall man with puppy eyes that started watering, was pointing at the window just above his desk. 

Papers with scrambling words written on were spread everywhere on the table, along with his laptop and a keyboard. He was probably working on a new song for their next album, when the spider appeared.

Kyungsoo makes his way toward where Chanyeol was pointing. Apprehending to find a tarantula or any kind of big ass spider, the dangerous and poisonous kind. But he was only greeted with a little spider, the kind where if you blow a little on, it will fly away.  

“Is this the monster that you were describing before Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asked, barely containing his laugh, when he sneaked a glance at Chanyeol still hiding behind the door frame.

Chanyeol pouts, his eyes were still big and on he seemed on the verge of crying. He was still scared, only nodding as an answer to the question. The small man, grab a sheeton the desk, making sure nothing was written on it, and tried to put the spider on to then throw it by the window that he opened.

“Nooo Kyungsoo, it will return! You need to kill it!” half-crying, half-screaming Chanyeol at the younger action.

This time Kyungsoo couldn’t contain his laugh anymore, at the adorably pouty and scared face of his boyfriend. But it's the tears that were quietly rolling along the pink shaded cheecks of his sunshine that made him frown in worry.

“Chanyeol are you crying?” softly whispered Kyungsoo, heading toward his crying giant.

“No, the wind made the dust fly around and some got in my eyes.” Was the response that Kyungsoo heard when he envelops his tall boyfriend in his tiny arms. Somehow, it’s working just fine, and he started rubbing Chanyeol back, murmuring quietly comfort words, for only him to hear.

“If it comes back, I will still be here to protect you big crybaby.”, laughed Kyungsoo.

Sticking out his pinky finger, Chanyeol slightly retread back to see Kyungsoo face and giving him a beautiful but tear-tainted smile.

“Promise” Kyungsoo said, a burst of love and joy sparkling in his chest while holding his pinky out too.

“Ok, because I think it will return soon! I swear to god it wasn’t a normal spider, it was way too big.”

Kyungsoo softly smacked his head, laughing loudly before going back to the living room, Chanyeol following behind him like the puppy he was. Both falling on the couch, Chanyeol snuggling beside Kyungsoo and his knight returning to his book.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you did like it, if not pease help me improve my futurs works and leave me a comment that tell me what I need to change :)  
> Thanks!


End file.
